


Sneeze

by criesoffandoms



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Cuddles, Fluff, Humor, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Naegami, One Shot, hhhh i love naegami sm, just pure fluff, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criesoffandoms/pseuds/criesoffandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One moment, one period of time that you can't get back, one thing you should always hold dear, destroyed with one sneeze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneeze

**Author's Note:**

> This was another otp prompt that I saw on tumblr, and I had to write this for Naegami tbh, since there isn't enough Naegami stories on here, and not enough shippers.  
> P.s, they share a dorm since Hopes Peak was too lazy to give everyone their own room, and just gave them roommates according to gender.

Silence, that was overtaking the room. Small breaths being exchanged as two in love teens stared each other right in the eyes, gazes being thrown as they fell deeper in love with each other, if it were possible. Feeling the others hot breath of Makoto Naegi on his cold, soft skin, Togami let a small, sly smile creep up to his lips.

 

They didn't move, didn't speak. The silence was comfortable and appreciated, there didn't need to be any speech to show love to someone, and the two lovebirds knew that. Makoto Naegi, a simple commoner, whom was boring to the brim, his only redeeming quality, is his optimism, his way of speech that motivates people, he was always such a happy person, always putting others before himself. How did he end up with a snobby, arrogant, and self righteous heir to a massive corporation? Nobody knew, nobody but them.

 

Holding hands under the sheets of their bed as their foreheads continued to be pressed against the other, still staring into each others eyes. As the two continued to sit in silence and peace, Naegi sneezed.

 

Sucking in a deep breath as he let out a decent sneeze, using his arm as a cover up since he didn't want any of his germs to land on his beloved Togami. Startling the tall man, he released his grip on Naegi's ever so small hand and fell backwards in surprise, landing on his back on the cold, carpeted floor, the blanket getting caught on his foot and it came tumbling with him.

 

Quickly bringing his hands over to cover his mouth, a small flinch spread throughout Naegi's small body, looking at Togami with defeated and sorry eyes, the luckster started to speak out.

 

"T-Toga-" Realizing that he didn't need to use his last name in their own dorm, Naegi started to pick up the pieces of the fallen conversation. "I mean, B-Byakuya! A-Are you ok..? Jeez..I'm sorry!" Bending over slightly as he went to go and spot the heir.

 

Togami didn't reply, just laid there, then he let out a small sigh, and then started to chuckle a bit, he knew Naegi all too well, so he was expecting this sooner or later from the clumsy student.

 

Realizing the situation at hand, Naegi started to let out small giggles, one by one, they progressed, until he started bursting out laughing. Togami knew they were in an enclosed space, just the two of them, and Naegi knew what was under all of the coldness that was Togami's surface. For some reason, Naegi was the only one to really care about the blonde haired heir, he was the only one who made it is his mission to uncover all that is Byakuya Togami. And Togami first found it annoying, but started to like it more and more, until it was adorable to the tall heir.

 

Togami decided it would be okay to laugh alongside his boyfriend. Letting out small chuckles as his laugh too, progressed into full on laughs. Now, the heir and the luckster's laughs were the only thing to be heard at the moment.

 

"Ah, Makoto...I expected this sooner or later, but that doesn't make it okay." Togami finally spoke, arising from the floor as he wiped off all the dust that was collecting on his white, button down shirt.

 

"Yeah, I guess it was typical of me to do that, so...are you gonna get back in bed or what?" Naegi said with a devilish grin, laying back down, as the luckster turned his head slightly to see his lover.

 

"I have, but no choice, do I." Damn, he was putty in Naegi's hands, he felt exposed and disturbed at how good Naegi was at telling Togami, the heir really did fall hard for the dorky brunette.

 

Getting into bed as Togami wrapped the blanket around them, being engulfed in warmth. Laying right beside his lover, Togami pulled Naegi into his chest and rested his head on Naegi's soft, yet spiky hair, feeling the heat radiate off the smaller's body.

 

Naegi got butterflies in his stomach, even after all this time they've been together, Naegi still felt flustered whenever he had physical contact with the taller boy. A blush arose onto Naegi's cheeks, dusting them with a bright crimson as he had a shiver run up his spine. Letting his short, small arms wrap as best as they could around the taller boy's frame, Naegi nuzzled his face into Togami's chest, letting his heart beat and deep breaths soothe the shorter boy.

 

"I l-love you Makoto Naegi..." Togami sputtered out, stumbling over his words in which was a rare occurrence, he still had trouble saying those three massive words, he wasn't used to it.

 

But Naegi said them with ease, he knew how much he loved Togami, and how much Togami loved him back.

 

"I love you too, Byakuya Togami.." Naegi said with a smile, closing his eyes as he began to drift away from reality.

 

It seemed Togami had done the same, now they were sleeping together at three in the afternoon.


End file.
